The Rebel?
by Blue Sabbath
Summary: Timmy Turner is in a pub, he realizes that he needs to save a heartbroken young man from the misery of breakup, soon he turns the whole pub into a gender equality/female bashing forum and gets immense support, but why a very angry redhead is heading towards the pub with two kids? Is Timmy really the rebel with a cause or ?


"Hey you, pass me the bottle." Timmy Turner pointed at the bewildered barkeep. Timmy was very animated, he was lecturing a bunch of beer sippers in a local pub. "Listen, Whatever You do, whatever sacrifice you make, at the end of the day it doesn't count, as you are a man.

You need to have broad shoulders to take care of 'her' , all your liberties will be taken away, you won't be allowed to see your closest buddies, while she will rock all the kitty parties. That's how society brainwashes you, you have to put up with this macho man stereotype, otherwise you are an irresponsible brat." he ended his banter.

It was one of the rare Saturday evenings when Timmy Turner could find himself being the centre of attention.

The beerfolk applauded him, Richard, with a very appreciative smile concluded "You are absolutely right, how much more a man can take? they have these feminist parades but nothing for us. Sheer hypocrisy, mate."

The fact of the matter was that Timmy Turner was currently surrounded in a pub by dumped dudes, the whole thing started some thirty minutes ago, when two young men came in the pub.

"I couldn't believe that she dumped me, how can she be this cruel?" the first one was on the verge of crying.

"It wasn't your fault mate. She should have known better." the second one consoled him.

Still the first one was sobbing "How can she do this to me? he knows that I don't have that much money, still she takes me in a damn expensive restaurant,drains out my money and when I say ,that enough for today, she quarrels and eventually breaks up with me."

"Young man, you have done the right thing. You don't deserve this sort of misery." the brunet of late twenties butted in the conversation.

People in the pubs always look for something interesting to talk on, absence of female customers soon turned it into a forum of oppressed males, and Timmy Turner had become the chief contributor.

People started to share their sad stories, how they had been duped in a relationship only to be thrown at the pavement eventually.

"My girlfriend always kept the tv remote, she would not let me watch any sports programmes. I had to sacrifice my MLB final for her soap opera. I always had to sacrifice or else Couch treatment coupled with cold shoulders, one day I snapped, and we broke up." another single man shared his trauma.

"We had to pay for the dates, we had to pay for the shopping, they 90% of the times they break up, they won't even return your stuffs, and by mistake if you get married then you have to live with the devil incarnate." another man was explaining quite animatedly.

"I can vouch on the last part, man." Timmy seconded.

"We always end up as the hurt ones, they play with our emotions, break us apart and don't even get a karmic backlash." Timmy sighed.

"It is embedded in the society, that men doesn't deserve anything, but hey, we should provide for everything." Richard, another failed lover added.

Meanwhile the heartbroken dude was coming around, infact he was astonished to garner such high level of sympathy.

"Thanks, Mister, You saved my day, I was going to cry my eyes out on that cheap arsehole but you saved me from that misery." the boy of early twenty blurted, acknowledging Timmy's efforts.

"Thanks, saving people from misery is my ultimate motto." Timmy boasted, pride was oozing out from his blue eyes.

In style Timmy recited, quoting Shakespeare

**"Love is a smoke, Made with the fumes of sighs."**

The people collectively applauded by thumping their beer mugs, suddenly a thunderclap came out of the blue.

The door of the pub was flung open and a woman with two kids walked in.

The woman's pink eyes were burning with anger, her fiery red hair was like a cataclysmic aura. The twin boy and girl noticed Timmy instantly, their eyes only conveyed pity.

Suddenly Timmy started sweating, the woman searched for someone in the bar and her eyes stopped on Timmy.

Timmy felt a lump growing in his throat, "What is the time?" she asked sarcastically, Timmy looked at his wristwatch and muttered "6.30, dear."

"The kids were waiting for 45 minutes, while you were filling yourself up with beer?" she asked venomously.

"You know, I was going to pick them up, but..." she cut him "but you were busy drinking and gossiping, so the institute phoned me to pick them up."

"Sorry, it won't happen again." he apologetically replied.

The kids chirped in "Dad, you are just irresponsible, we were very worried about you, why your phone was switched off?"

He was trapped now, like falling in an abyss, so he finished the payment and went out of the pub with his family.

"Vicki, I will make up for this fiasco, I will take you all for a movie, kids ? It will be great." he tried bribing his kids, while boarding in his car.

"Mom, dad is trying to bribe us." the twins proclaimed in unison, "You just wait mister, kids you are going to auntie Tootie's for a sleepover, I need some alone time with your father." Vicki had used her saccharine tone again.

But the kids knew better "Mom, just don't kill him, else who is gonna take us to the movie?" the girl pleaded jokingly.

Everybody sans Timmy were laughing, memories of his childhood were flooding back to him, "Cosmo, Wanda, where are you?please Jorgen I need them. Still she didn't hear me lecturing, else I would have been badly screwed." though his prayers fell on deaf ears, cause he was neither a kid nor miserable, by any standards.

Back in the pub everybody sighed, Richard uttered "Such a paper tiger, still the wife is very hot."


End file.
